Acoustic arrays comprising a plurality of discrete microphones are useful in producing directional response characteristic, as shown in copending application of R. L. Wallace, Ser. No. 104,375, filed Dec. 7, 1979. It is necessary, however, that each microphone be located precisely during construction of the array. Imprecise location of the microphones from the desired positions results in substantial degradation of the array response characteristic.